Breaking Up and Hooking Up
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jackson just broke up with his girlfriend and Ramona soon finds out. She soon wants to help him to get over his now ex girlfriend. How will she make him forget his ex? Only one way to find out.
I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story is a one shot so there will be no chapters.

* * *

"Sorry Jackson this is no longer working out." Lola said as she left the cafeteria table leaving her soda on the table.

Jackson just looked at Lola's can he just wanted to grab it and just crush it before tossing it in the trash just like what Lola did with his heart. Jackson never thought Lola would cheat on him and when he caught them a few minutes ago Lola seemed that she did not even care. The boy left and Lola just sat there at the same table Jackson was at now while she deinked her soda and left after telling him it was over. The warning bell started to ring to start off Jackson's worse day. He wanted to tell his best friend Popko but he was home sick. The day went on forever for Max and Romana seen that Jackson was not himself. She would ask what's wrong when they come back home.

What felt like forever for Jackson school was finally over. Romana's mom Kimmy picked them up but was too busy planning a party to notice Jackson's sad face. The car ride was nothing but Kimmy talking on speaker phone to one of her clints, and placing orders. She soon came up to the house to drop them off. She soon drove off leving the teo kids walking up to the house. The house was empty. When they put their things down Romana saw a note on the table telling them they will be alone for a few hours.

"Ok Jackson what's wrong? You been like this all day since school started."

"I caught Lola cheating on me then she broke up with me. I had no time to break up with her on what she did. It just happened so fast."

"Wow what a total bitch. I'm sorry if there is anything I can do let me know."

"Don't hang out with her would be a good start."

"Yah I could do that. If there is anything else you just let me know."

"Ok."

Romana felt bad that her best friend would do something like this. She had an idea that just might make Jackson feel much better. Once in her room she closed her door slightly and started to undress until she was fully naked. She then went under her bed to grab a vibrater she got for her birthday from her mom. It was a nice fat and long one too. She soon started to suck on it before turning it on and putting it into her pussy. She quickly moaned and it did not take het long to squrt all over herself. As she was playing with herself she heard Jackson coming up the stairs and smiled.

"Oh yah that's it. Oh yah fuck me fuck me hard Jackson. That it yah harder. mmmm."

Jackson heard this and had to take a peek. There she was playing with her pussy and rubbing her breasts while her eyes where closed and moaning his name to fuck her. Jackson for one was hard as a rock. Jackson slid his hand into his pants to rub himself as he watched the action. Romana knew he was now at the door and that turned het on. It was time to take another step with this.

"Come on in so I can suck that hard dick of yours."

Jackson's eyes widen. He can't believe he got caught and this might be really happening. Jackson made his way inside and closed the door behind him. Romana opened her eyes to see a good size tent in his pants. Jackson quickly got naked to reveal his six inch dick. Romana just licked her lips once she saw it. She must have it in her in some way. She took the toy out of her pussy to sit on her bed. Jackson came closer to her and before he knew it he was getting his first blow job. This however was not her first time sucking dick. Jackson quickly mooned and got himself placing his hands on the back of Romana's head. This just made her suck faster and deeper.

Jackson was amazed on how much Romana can take that all it took to put him on edge and shoot his load into her mouth. Like always when she sucked a boy off she swallowed. She soon took his dick out of her mouth and she just licked the head. She just looked at Jackson and smiled.

"Now fuck me and put my toy up my ass."

"You want me to put that thing in your ass?"

"Unless you want it in yours I don't care as long it's in a ass."

Jackson then placed the toy in Romana's ass and then soon he was placing his dick into Romana's pussy."

"Wait what about a condom."

"Fuck that I want it to be raw."

"Well ok."

Jackson soon slid his dick into Romna's pussy. It did not take them to moan. Jackson went slow at first but soon was fucking her hard and fast on her request. The sounds of moaning and the smells of sex filled the room.

"Fuck my ass but leave the toy in there."

Jackson was shocked but did what Romana wanted. Once he placed his dick into her ass she ended up squirting onto her bed. Just like he did with her pussy he fucked her ass hard and fast. The vibration from the toy was causing Jackson to get onto the edge.

"I'm getting close."

"That's it cum in my ass."

Nine months later Romana delivered a baby boy.

* * *

 **What did you think? I know it was a short story but I hope you liked it. Pease let me know by giving me a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
